She thinks I'm dating who?
by Heza-chan X3
Summary: [ONESHOT] ShikaxTema Shikamaru was confused. All he did was talk to Ino, and now the kunoichi of the sand hated him. Sucky title. Just another oneshot for another of my fav couples! Implied InoxCho NaruxHina R&R I know you can!


Shikamaru was confused. All he did was talk to Ino, and now the kunoichi of the sand hated him. He had just been talking, and Temari had come up behind him, and hit him with her fan, called him a jerk and ran off. Now he was aimlessly walking around the village, searching for the woman who was acting like she wanted to kill him.

'_Troublesome woman. I didn't do anything to her, and she hits me and runs off!'_ Shikamaru thought frowning. He spotted Naruto and Hinata walking towards him, and waved at them. They approached him, and Naruto smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru said, even more annoyed. '_This day is just getting better and better.'_ Naruto looked him in the eye frowning. Hinata was also frowning and shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I can't believe you! Hurting Temari like that!" Naruto shouted.

"What?! I didn't do anything to her! She just came up and hit me and then ran off while I was talking to Ino! Troublesome." Shikamaru shouted. He may have been lazy, but when he was mad, he could actually be a bit more energetic. Naruto was about to hit him again, only to be stopped by Hinata.

"Shikamaru-san, are you dating Ino-chan?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru was now even more confused.

"No! Ino's just my teammate. What's that have to do with anything?" Shikamaru replied with a questioning gaze. Hinata smiled.

"Well Shikamaru-san, Temari-san likes you. There was a rumor going around that you and Ino-chan were dating, and when you talked to Ino-chan, Temari-san thought the rumor to be true." Hinata said, hoping that the genius could figure the rest out on his own.

"You mean, the reason Temari is mad at me is because she likes me but thinks I'm dating my teammate? What a drag." Shikamaru said, sighing. Hinata turned towards Naruto who nodded.

"Shikamaru, come with us, were gonna help you out! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, dragging Shikamaru towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

-----------------------------

'_Stupid Shikamaru. He should've told me he was dating that stupid pig! I can't believe I fell for that lazy crybaby!'_ Temari thought angrily. She was sitting under a tree in the middle of a field, trying very hard not to go and murder Shikamaru and Ino. She heard footsteps, and her hand flew to her fan.

"Whoever you are, come out now, and I promise I won't kill you!" Temari yelled. She was very surprised at what happened next. Shikamaru walked out from behind the tree holding a bouquet of flowers. Temari's hand went back to her side.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Temari said, trying not to cry as she said it. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome woman, I don't have a girlfriend." Shikamaru said, sitting down beside Temari and handing her the flowers. Temari stared at him.

"What do you mean you don't have a girlfriend?! I saw you today, walking around laughing with that Yamanaka girl!" Temari yelled. Shikamaru smirked.

"I was walking with Ino because she needed my help. She likes Chouji and didn't know how to tell him, so she came to me. You know, because I'm a genius? Troublesome, you should really stop jumping to conclusions." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"So you don't like anyone?" Temari asked. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Yes." Temari held back a fresh group of tears. Shikamaru smiled a playful look in his eyes.

"And she's the most troublesome woman I ever met. She has a short temper, and has been jumping to conclusions lately." Shikamaru said, smirking. Temari looked shocked.

"M…me?" Temari said, sounding as shocked as she looked. 'What the heck! Since when do I stutter around him?' Shikamaru smirked.

"Of course you. Troublesome, I don't just go around giving flowers to people I don't like." Shikamaru said. Temari smiled and hugged Shikamaru. Shikamaru leaned in and kissed her gently. The two of them lay down under the tree, Temari's head on Shikamaru's chest.

"So, Yamanaka and Akimichi? There's a relationship you probably didn't see coming." Temari said smiling. Shikamaru smiled, watching the clouds go by.

'That's not the only relationship I didn't see coming.'

-------------------------

Hinata and Naruto smiled, going off to their now late lunch date, and to go spread the word of the new couple.

--------------------------

Well there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it!! I don't like flames, get the hint? Please review, they make me very happy!!!!


End file.
